


There's always a first kiss

by mllelouise



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two guys, one car, who will make the first move ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's always a first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii-Five-0.
> 
> Not beta-d.

They had been hiding for the latest three hours and it was starting to get dark out there, but still no sign of the guy they were after.

\- I told you so, Steve said, knowing those simple words would drive Danny mad

And it did, of course.

\- Don’t you – don’t you dare saying that to me, Danny replied, keeping his voice low though he just wanted to shout at his partner, or may I remind you the last time YOU made us wait in front of a suspect house for an entire day under the sun  
\- Hey, it’s not my fault you forgot your sunscreen, babe  
\- Don’t babe me, Steven, don’t, not now

So Danny was pissed and Steve, well, Steve was enjoying seeing Danny trying to stay calm.  
In fact he actually was looking out for the moment his blond friend would let his anger explode. Steve was so close to Danny he could see all the muscles of his face were tightened. His soft, pale skin was just a hand away from Steve; he could have put his hand on Danny’s cheek so easily. He wanted that so much.

But his hand stayed where it was, and Danny didn’t explode. Instead he got out of the car. The day was over. Another useless day in the life of the Five-O team.

Steve got out of the car too and joined Danny on the sidewalk.

\- You mad?

Danny raised his shoulders.

\- Come on Danno you can’t be mad at me for that. What’s wrong?  
\- Shut up Steve  
\- No I won’t, not until you told me what’s wrong

Danny shook his head. He wasn’t ready to tell Steve what was really going on. He wasn’t ready to admit that staying in this car for three hours was like torture. Being so close to Steve with nothing else to do but wait was, back then, the worst that could have happened to Danny.

Three hours to imagine what it would be like to touch him, kiss him, caress him.

\- So, what’s wrong Danno?

Danny still couldn’t say a word. But he could show what words wouldn’t’ say. So he took a step towards Steve, looking straight in his eyes, waiting for reason not to come closer, waiting for a sign to stop. But Steve stayed put and Danny kissed him, softly, still waiting for Steve to move back.

But Steve did not move back.  
Why would he?


End file.
